1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of agriculture, and specifically to Genetically Modified Organisms (GMOs). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically tracking GMOs from or near a point of harvest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Genetically Modified Organisms (GMOs), also known as Genetically Engineered Organisms (GEOs), are organisms that have had their genetic material modified using genetic engineering technology, such as recombinant Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) technology. By manipulating the DNA of an organism, a new organism is created.
While GMOs may be any type of living organism, including plants, animals, fungi, bacteria, etc., a prominent use of GMOs is in the field of agriculture, and particularly the growing of grains. Genetically modified agricultural products have been shown to be more resistant to drought, disease, insects, etc., thus increasing farming yield. However, a health concern has been raised as to whether GMOs are safe for human consumption. Therefore, there are regulations that permit GMOs to be used in livestock feed, but not in food that is to be directly consumed by humans.